In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
A smoker smokes tobacco via at least one of a cigarette and a cigar. Often, the smoker desires to smoke another smokable material, while smoking the at least one of the cigarette and the cigar. However, such desire is not simple to attain for various reasons, such as effectiveness, costs, assembly, or convenience.